rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
D.G Flieg
"Never again will I ignore the warnings, for this might be the last thing I would remember through my demise" D.G. Flieg '''is the team leader of team '''DEGE. And is based on Icarus of the Greek mythology. Her weapon is a hidden blade from both her hand. And uses skates for speed and travel. Appearance D.G has a cyberpunk look on her the moment any one sees her. She has a pink backpack with pink ribbons wrapped around her "personal" laptop and pink glasses. She also has a pink tie that is attach to her emblem. She wears blue long sleeves, a black skirt, pink stockings, and built-in black and blue skates. Physically, she is short but has a big bust. Personality A little bit of a perfectionist. D.G insist on achieving everything at it's fullest whilst following the rules. She follows every rule to the letter, she believes the rule is there for safety and to ensure avoiding accident. D.G trust in the rules due to her fear of that one day one break of a rule might end her life. Socially, she tries her hardest to relate to people eventhough it's not within her comfort zone. It's part of her "achieve everything so that it will be alright" beliefs. She tries to remeber everyone's name just for info in case of an event that may or may not happen. She thinks two steps ahead of everything, every little thing she does has a motive for her strategy and for herself. D.G's thinking also leads her to some extreme antics too ridiculous for others that would make them think D.G is a little weird. The only thing she doesn't like are rulebreakers. To her, they are unpredictable, she thinks that rulebreakers just think for themselves and never of others. She also hates them as a fact that they have a chance of beating her at everything with loopholes and thinking outside the box. D.G is a bit of a electronics nerd, everything from technology to web surfing and hacking is her forte. In terms of love life, love is the only thing she is not good at, making her oblivious to anything love related, even cliche ones. But people say she likes any kind of gender to be love interest as long as she can be with him/her. Backstory D.G is a daughter of an inventor. Her father taught her everything about gadgets, and not long D.G became adept in anything technology. One day her father is making a project, making mechanical wings, but her father was missing something to make it work, and that is a power supply portable enough and powerful enough to make the wings work. As this is happening, D.G just finished making her own project which is her skates, powered by dust for that super fast speed. She showed it to her father, and that was the answer her father was looking for. Dust to power up the wings. D.G was so happy to have cotributed to her father that she volunteered to use it for testing. Before the testing began her father warned her not to fly to high for it might use all up and she might no be able to land it safely. Of course D.G was so excited she has forgotten everything about it. So she flew, it was all nice for a while until she decided to take flying a little bit higher. Soon enough it ran out of dust and started falling. As D.G falls from the sky, she then remembers the warning she got from her father. She wished she could have followed that warning, that one rule, now that one rule will be the end of her. She closed her eyes as she meets her demise, hoping she would fall asleep before hitting the ground. And then she waked up, she is alive. She is in a forest and it looks like her wings are torn and so are some of the trees. It look like the trees and her wings just have slowed her impact a little for her to survive. Then the pain starts to kinck in, she couldn't move her body as the pain keeps getting worse and worse. She screamed and screamed, with her screaming a group of people and her father found her and brought her to a hospital. Because of this event she became accustomed to rules and follow it to the letter, because one slip might really be her last. Relationship Ellie D'Kidd - D.G's partner. And the rebel of her team. She constantly makes D.G stressed out because of her easy going attitude and the way she doesn't take anything seriously Griffith D'Helion - One of D.G's teammate. The strength powerhouse of her team. D.G actually finds him as quite nice guy for someone who was born from a wealthy family. Eternity Mouse - One of D.G's teammate. D.G tries to make her be well at home in her team, but the girl just keep everything by herself. Abilities D.G uses her skates for speed and evasions. She also has blades hidden in her sleeves, this blades can also be fired to be used as grapling hooks in case of a flying enemy. Her most common attack is her spinning like a top using her skates while her blades are its edges. She CAN do aerial attacks with her skates, but her fear of heights avoids her to. Her laptop is also a weapon, but because of an accident that almost killed her she is scared to even use it again. Although she still tries to maintain, because of her reasoning that there might be at time that would become useful. Accordig to her, her laptop are also mechanical wings, that's why she wrapped it around in ribbons so that it won't pop out when she entering high speed. Of course no one has ever seen her laptop transform to it yet, so people are doubtful about it. Trivia - Her backstory is inspired by Icarus from Greek mythology. - Her surname "Flieg" means flight. So it is read D.G Flight, meaning digital flying like her mechanical wings mentioned in her backstory. - Her crest is a mechanical wing. Note Everything was drawn by me. Category:Fan Made Character